


Killjoys, Make Some Noise

by sportarobbiephan



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Chad and Ryan are pranked to go on a blind date





	Killjoys, Make Some Noise

Chadwick “Chad” Danforth is the leading point guard on the Wildcats University basketball team. His best friend is the captain, but Chad is the best player. He’s a ladies’ man and holds a grudge toward effeminate boys who scream-sing lines from Broadway musicals down the halls and on the quad. It’s a common scene on campus, and it annoys him greatly.

Ryan Evans is Chad’s opposite. He has starred in eleven school productions in the past two years. Choreography is his niche, and his flamboyancy is very well received in the drama department. He gets a lot of dates, but they don’t go very far. He’s isn’t labeled a slut, but oftentimes called a bitch – on and off the stage. He doesn’t mind.

After bombing a literature class and having to retake it, Chad is suspended from the team. In retaliation and partially as a prank, his teammates decide to teach him a lesson. Troy, Zeke, Rocketman, and Jason sign him up on a gay dating app. He matches with a certain blonde, but the dancer doesn’t have his phone on him. His friends Gabriella and Kelsi find the insulting alarm and text back for date details in retaliation for the phone interrupting practice.

Unknown to Chad and Ryan, the boys start getting ready for their date. Ryan decides against wearing his musical note locket, while Chad just grabs some common casual clothes. The drama girls and basketball boys agreed on a casual restaurant. Upon entering the restaurant however, Chad locks eyes with Ryan, who is sat at the bar and nursing a mojito.

“Splendid.”


End file.
